


Piece of art

by bbxii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Artist Jeong Yunho, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Dom Park Seonghwa, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pet Names, Rich Park Seonghwa, Roses, Sub Jeong Yunho, Top Park Seonghwa, but not with Yunho, he is a bastard, really - Freeform, sorry i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbxii/pseuds/bbxii
Summary: ‘I found it.’ – Seonghwa was amazed by how stupid he’s been. He was only focusing on the flower and ignored the rest. He totally forgot to look at the whole picture not just a part of it. On the left corner he could notice a small face which had four faces. Sadness, happiness, depression and joy. This is the sibling of his previously bought rose, and the blonde next to him was the artist, Jeong Yunho. This is him. He wants to be free. He’s thirsty for freedom, he wants to get rid of his painful memories and ride into a happy future. Or more, something deeper. – ‘How much is it?’ – both boys’ eyes widened at his questions.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

He always loved art. Let it be painting, music, dancing, writing anything which could fit in the category of art, was on his list to visit. The black-haired guy with a piercing facial expression visited every place in his country which had an exhibition, a museum, a concert, anything. Some might think art is his kink in any possible way, and it was true. If a person looked just as beautiful as a painting, he approached that person. If a person sounded like a piece of his favorite play, he approached that person. If a person moved in a way which reminded him a previous exhibition he had seen, he approached that person. But in the end, he always had to realize Shakespeare was right _“All the world’s a stage//And all the men and women are merely players, …”_. He not only liked beautiful people, but also those who could be categorized as “weird”, “strange” or “extraordinary”. They might not be beautiful, but simply reminded him of art. However, at the end of the day they were the same: they took of their masks which was hiding their hideous rotting soul. His situation was what we call de devil’s cycle: he met an artistic person, they had sex, enjoyed the freedom what they both gained, sometimes suffocated each other, but in the other hand the other person always revealed the white of their teeth. The dark-haired boy believed in honesty, he played with open cards, fairly and nicely. If he wanted to try something; if he desired something; if he hated or loved something – he would always state it right at the moment. But his partners were different. From his point of view, they weren’t able to express themselves like he did. During their sessions he would do anything he wanted to as long as his partner was comfortable with it, which was the reason he used those damned safe words. But people were always mesmerized by him, wanted to impress him to an extent where they hurt themselves, stepped out of their comfort zone in a not so natural way. He hated it. He hated when people wanted to be The One for him while not being themselves. He hated the masks they put on their faces just to be the person who is worth enough to stand next to him. He never wanted a factory made, well prepared doll by his side, but a piece of art which was perfect without trying, honest and not even a little bit fake, right from the start. If someone wanted to be with Park Seonghwa, then that person had to drop all his/her demons and show the world who they were. Nothing more, nothing less. Just the truth they had at the bottom of their soul.

One day a new exhibition came to his town and probably he was the first one to buy tickets. It never mattered what kind of event was it, he had to participate. Fortunately, it was a rather fancy one so it totally matched his level. Seonghwa always liked to adapt his fashion to the art’s theme but this time he was unsure about what to choose. This exhibition had everything: paintings, statues, clothes, basically anything what could be done by a human. Obviously, it wasn’t made by only one person but it was a collaboration of many amazing and upcoming artists. Seonghwa’s rather known in the world of art, so the organizers automatically contacted him to offer him a VIP ticket for the show, but he declined it telling them he already bought the tickets, and didn’t want to waste his money. Unfortunately, they couldn’t give him the tickets, but could invite him to the after party of the opening. And this was the party which made him wonder what to wear. He wanted to look complex, just like today’s event while expressing that he might be even more important than the artists themselves. So he decided to go with a delicate look, what lend him the expression of the world’s most beautiful statue. He chose a silky white shirt which had frills over his neck and alongside the buttons. Seonghwa paired his amazing shirt with black pants and boots. He felt satisfied when he looked into the mirror, but he knew something was missing. Something what might bring all their eyes towards him. But what could make this outfit look way more breathtaking then a little make up, a nice earring and a bunch of rings. He put a little pinky-like shade over his eyelids while a little bit of white glitter over his water line which made his eyes look at least twice bigger as the usual. As for accessories he chose some metal and gold rings, while he also put on a long black and white earring which went from his earlobe until his shoulder. He looked into the mirror again and presented himself with a smirk. Some might think he was in love with himself, but it is a false statement. He wasn’t in love with himself, but with what he was able to do with himself. All the clothes, rings, earrings, necklaces he could try on, all the hair styles he could ask from his hair dresser and all the make up he could buy in the world. He loved art, he himself did it sometimes but he soon realized that the white canvas or some clay or stones weren’t enough for him – Seonghwa had his whole body which waited for him to decorate it however he wanted to. On a side note, his parents weren’t fully satisfied with his life and decided to let go of his hands at an early age, but soon regretted it. After they realized what an influence Seonghwa became in levels they could only dream about, they begged him to let them back to his life. Which he naturally let. Obviously, they were his parents, he loved them, but Seonghwa wasn’t stupid and sometimes he was as sly as a snake. His father had a ton of money which all of them loved. The boy could multiply it just by showing up at an exhibition, so he basically has his parents as investors rather than real parents. And this is the story how he has the money to play around.

As he stepped out his house, he enjoyed the sun’s warmth. Unlike other stylish people he hated sunglasses. It hid a big part of his face which he loved to show off. Today he felt the same – it would be a shame to not show everyone the perfect make up he had. Besides he always felt special when he was out, each season had its beauty. Now they were in between spring and summer which always was tricky. It could be raining cats and dogs, but it could be over 30 degrees. Unlike others, he loved how nature was his own boss and was able to sabotage anyone’s plan. In this matter, he was just like nature. Wild and free. People thought they could control him, but it was impossible. After calling a driver he got to the museum in less then twenty minutes, went straight to the entrance and got greeted with the blushing faces of the welcoming ladies. He barely paid attention to them, he came here for art and not disappointment. He skipped the opening ceremony, so he arrived thirty minutes late on purpose. Why bother with some unnecessary speeches, when he’s the one who will decide whether something worth his time or not. He headed towards the clothes’ section. He liked it. It went from dark to light, from sparkly shirts to simple jeans. Everything was filled with some patterns what could be considered cute, nice, strange or out of this planet. But he didn’t feel like buying anything so he moved on to the statues’ room. It was like he was travelling between ancient Greek and modern times. One piece showed some kind of a monster fighting with a god-like figure, while the next one was an unrecognizable bunch of stain. He was satisfied with this corner, he even wondered about buying a really pretty rose made out of stone. Its specialty was that the rose was surrounded with black wires. He looked at the name of the artist and came to the conclusion that he’s also a new one he must remember: Jeong Yunho.

‘Excuse me.’ – he reached for a girl who looked like was working at the venue. As soon as the girl looked up at him she was mesmerized by the beauty right in front of her. This made Seonghwa to show his cockiest smile. – ‘Is this rose still available?’

‘Y-yes, sir.’ – the girl obviously couldn’t think about her work.

‘And may I ask how much is it?’ – Seonghwa raised one of his nicely done eyebrow.

‘Of course, I’m sorry.’ – the girl quickly read through her papers and found the rose’s price. – ‘It is 550 dollars, sir.’

‘I’ll give you 750 dollars, and make sure no one else will get it.’ – he said it after a moment of thinking, then filled out the papers for buying his rose and finally left the still shocked girl. After the statues, paintings came. Seonghwa’s most anticipated section. He spent lot of time in front of each drawing what made him think about the importance of life. Let it be a portrait, a scenery or some splash of paint. He really didn’t look at the time, so it’s possible that already many hours passed since he came to the exhibition. And he only spent 750 dollars. _This is bad, I need to find something interesting._ – he thought. And this was the moment when his heart skipped a beat, his legs trembled a little and something in his head went insane. Next to the world’s most beautiful painting, the world’s most beautiful human being was standing. His skin was rather pale than sun kissed, but still had a little color to it. He had the eyes of a deer with a cat-like shy smile. His blonde hair was messy but somehow still nicely styled. He was wearing a white shirt with a black necktie and pants. He had a little red rose attached to his tie what made his outfit stand out a little bit, but it was still the same as the other workers. Too bad Seonghwa came to buy art and not to flirt. He stared at the tall boy for a few more seconds then moved to the painting. From far it looked like a normal red rose with a plain black background, but there must be something more to it. To get into the most luxurious museum there must be something. He decided to approach the painting and then stood still in front of it. He was able to took a glance at the blonde boy getting nervous by his movement – Seonghwa probably had a judging expression on – but he couldn’t care about it, since he needed to solve the painting’s mystery. He didn’t count how much time he’s been standing there because he was way too mesmerized by the painting. Every single detail was perfectly painted, every color helped the other to be full and everything seemed just like in the right place.

‘Sir, may we help you somehow?’ – two guys approached him. One of them was the tall and blonde boy who was still nervous and the other one was a red headed more confident guy. Both of them were taller than Seonghwa, but they didn’t seem like they could question his authority.

‘If you can tell me why this painting is special, then I will appreciate your help. Otherwise I prefer to be left alone.’ – Seonghwa also didn’t know why he became so rude in an instant but it came out of him. He looked at the blonde boy who became redder than the rose in front of him, he even noticed some tears appearing at the corners of his eyes.

‘Excuse us sir, but there’s nothing wrong with this piece!’ – the red boy became inpatient by hearing Seonghwa’s word.

‘I never stated it was bad or ugly. I’m just looking for the reason why did they put it here.’ – and that was the moment when everything clicked in the black-haired boy’s head. The blonde guy was nervously touching the rose on his necktie while looking at the painting’s left up corner. – ‘I found it.’ – Seonghwa was amazed by how stupid he’s been. He was only focusing on the flower and ignored the rest. He totally forgot to look at the whole picture not just a part of it. On the left corner he could notice a small face which had four faces. Sadness, happiness, depression and joy. This is the sibling of his previously bought rose, and the blonde next to him was the artist, Jeong Yunho. This is him. He wants to be free. He’s thirsty for freedom, he wants to get rid of his painful memories and ride into a happy future. Or more, something deeper. – ‘How much is it?’ – both boys’ eyes widened at his questions.

‘It’s 1800 dollars, sir.’ – now the red-haired boy is also nervous. Seonghwa showed them a tainting smile and then looked at his rose.

‘Let’s double it and I will take it.’

‘You mean… 3600 dollars, sir?’ – it was the red boy who talked again. Deep inside him, Seonghwa wanted to hear Yunho’s voice too. Maybe later he will be able to.

‘Obviously. I mean, my poor other rose would be extremely sad if it got separated again from its sibling.’ – he was about to leave after filling out the papers, but he looked at the blonde again. – ‘Get some confidence. You won’t sell anything to anyone if you can’t communicate with them.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘You’re telling me you spent 4500 dollars on those stupid paintings again?’ – his father was furious as hell. He loved how his father couldn’t do anything about it, because later on Seonghwa will always be right and the painting will cost much more than 3600 dollars.

‘Not exactly, Dad. I spent 4350 dollars on a precious painting and an amazing statue, again.’ – Seonghwa saw his father’s red and anger filled face in front of him. – ‘You will thank me later, don’t worry. I never spend money on something boring.’

As soon as he hung up on his father, he entered the after party. It was full of investors, collectors and artists. He didn’t exactly want to talk with anyone at the moment, just his new rose’s creator. But there’s still a long way to go until then. He firstly went to the buffet and started to eat all kinds of delicious and exotic food. Each time some one approached him he simply went away to another table. He didn’t come to chit-chat; he came to show off and to gain the interest of Jeong Yunho. Since he never was a champagne-person he only accepted the offers of sweet, red wine. He caught the attention of one of his biggest haters, the collector Kim Kibum. Seonghwa rolled his eyes before the shorter man arrived next to him.

‘Are you fucking with me on purpose?’ – the brown-haired boy started without greeting.

‘Good evening for you too, my dear friend. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t touch you with a stick, let alone fuck with you. Urgh, disgusting.’

‘You’re getting on my nerves, Park.’

‘Mr Kim. Just for your information, I only bought two pieces this time. I was generous enough towards you, I left many other stuffs.’

‘Yeah, but you spent 4500 dollars on those two little thing, which raised the rates for every work of this artist.’

‘It was only 4350 dollars! Why is everybody so bad at math today?’

‘You stole the chance of me getting his most precious works.’ – Kibum was basically ready to throw a fit at the taller boy.

‘Don’t worry, Mr Kim. You still have me, I’m precious enough.’ – Seonghwa basically ignored the raging man and went to another table for food and wine. He really felt boring, there was nothing to do, no one who would worth talking to. A group of ladies tried to approach him, but he quickly grabbed his phone, put it to his ear as if he was getting a really important call regarding work. As he was talking with his phone, he was able to overhear a small conversation.

‘Oh my God, Yunho. Just go to him and say hi!’ – it’s that red boy again.

‘I can’t, he will kill me only with his eyes.’

‘Man, he bought your art for 4500 freaking dollars!’

‘Actually, for 4350 freaking dollars.’ – this made Seonghwa smile.

‘Never mind. He basically get you out of poverty with this, all of your works’ price has doubled. You’re really not going to say at least a thank you to him?’

‘He’s on the phone!’ – since it seemed like his only good excuse to not go to Seonghwa, the latter quickly ended his “call”.

‘He’s not!’- this was the cue for the beginning of their night. Yunho finally went to talk with Seonghwa. He was the first one at that night who Seonghwa didn’t send away.

‘Good evening, sir.’ – he greeted the dark-haired man shyly. _Cute_ – thought Seonghwa.

‘Good evening for you too. I didn’t know they let workers in here too.’ – Seonghwa said as if he was looking for an organizer to tell them to get the boy out of here.

‘No, no, no, I’m not working here!’ – Yunho grabbed Seonghwa’s hand, but quickly let it go. – ‘I couldn’t introduce myself properly earlier. I am Jeong Yunho. I, You, My… ah, the roses you bought today are mine works.’

‘I know.’

‘What? How?’

‘You know, you’re kind of obvious.’ – Seonghwa put his hand on the rose which was still on Yunho’s tie, then grabbed another glass of wine which he offered to the boy.

‘Ah, sorry.’

‘What are you sorry for?’

‘Nothing. I mean, I don’t know. I’m rather grateful. I’ve always loved art, creating something new. I was able to pursue this dream of mine, sadly the price was a really big loss in my family’s fortune. But since you bought my works, and others got interested in me, I can pay off my family’s debt and be able to do what I love. I am extremely grateful towards you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so much for loving my roses.’

‘What does the roses mean to you? Love? Passion?’ – Seonghwa was curious what the boy’s answer would be. If the answer’s up to his expectations, he can decide weather the purchase was worth it or not.

‘It means death. With this painting and statue, I felt kind of hopeless. While making them I was sad and depressed, because I decided that if they won’t get recognized, then I would stop fooling around with this life style, get a proper job and atone for my family’s well-being. So, if it wasn’t for you, then a part of me would have died, and eventually sooner or later, I would have ended up dead too because of the loss of my soul. So, thank you, for saving my life.’

‘Doing art is never a form of fooling around, never forget this.’ – Seonghwa held Yunho’s face with one of his hands. His heart really skipped not only one, but at least a hundred of beats because this boy was the one he was looking for. The one who wasn’t wearing masks, who wasn’t playing a mere role in this ugly and saddening play made by the upper ones in the sky. – ‘Please be happy how your life turned out. Just think about it, you’re going to get a lot of money now and if you’re smart you invest in your and your family’s future. Or let’s just hope you won’t end up like Mozart, because that would be a rather sad end considering that this is the 21st century already.’

‘But I’m still afraid. Will I be able to meet the new expectations? What if I make my family suffer again? What if… Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Mr Park, I didn’t want to bore or bother you with my story, I really just wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart.’ – the boy became a little bit clumsy, he bowed to Seonghwa and was ready to go back to his group of friend. But Seonghwa was faster, grabbed his hand then pulled the blonde guy closer to him. His hand now was at the back of the boy’s neck making him bend down slightly.

‘Should I chase your demons away?’ – he asked while playing with Yunho’s hair.

‘How can you do that?’

‘Answer to my questions with a yes or no.’ – Yunho nodded. They moved to the place’s balcony so less people could hear and see them. – ‘Do you think I have a lot of money?’

‘Yes.’

‘Do you want to have a lot of money?’

‘Yes.’

‘Are you willing to do anything to earn that money?’

‘No.’ – Yunho’s answer was fast, which surprised Seonghwa. Most people would answer with yes, but he was different. It seemed like he wanted to stay true to himself. To art.

‘Do you love art more than anything?’

‘No.’

‘You love your family more than art?’

‘Yes.’

‘Do you want your family to live good, without any problems?’

‘Yes.’

‘Do you want me to buy your works?’

‘… Yes.’

‘Do you think I would be able to solve all of your financial problems?’

‘Do you want to become my sugar daddy?’ – Seonghwa laughed at the boy’s question.

‘Yunho-sshi, I’m the one asking the questions here. You will be able to do so, but later. Do you want me to become your sugar daddy?’

‘No.’ – he said firmly. Perfect. Everything about him was so perfect.

‘Then do you want to become my lover?’ – Seonghwa waited minutes for the answer, but it didn’t come. If another person was here, Seonghwa would already be elsewhere, but it’s Yunho. His rose. – ‘Do you want to ask me something?

‘Yes.’ – once again the reply was fast and it made Seonghwa laugh.

‘Then go ahead.’

‘How many lovers did you have?’

‘None.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘For me, a lover is a partner, the one who I want to share my thoughts, my body, my problems, my money, my concerns, my time, my happiness with. A lover is someone you’re destinated to. It’s a passionate, always energized, sometimes stormy but beautiful way of being with someone, who seems to be your mental and sexual partner. I’ve never had someone like this.’

‘Then how many flings you had?’

‘Who knows? I’ve lost count after a while.’

‘More than 10?’

‘Gosh, obviously.’

‘More than 20?’

‘Maybe.’

‘More than 30?’

‘I don’t think so. Maybe 29?’ – Seonghwa thought about it as a joke, but Yunho looked at him with wide eyes. – ‘Jesus, Yunho-sshi, I was joking. But I really don’t know how many people I was with. I had a lot of relationships, didn’t have sex in all of them, sometimes it just ended before it could start.’

‘Did you ask all of them to be your lover?’

‘I asked no one this question so far.’

‘Then why do you want me to be your lover?’

‘Because you’re not wearing a mask. You didn’t try to hide your true thoughts from me, about the rose. You didn’t bring up love or blood or any kind of other bullshit, but death. You felt dead inside while creating my roses. And when you told it to me, I knew that’s Jeong Yunho. Since you’re also an artist I’m sure you know something about literature. In tales 3 is the fortune’s number. Now I have two roses and I need the third one, which is you, Yunho-sshi.’

‘But sometimes the number 3 can bring you bad luck.’

‘Then bring it to me.’ – Seonghwa said as he pulled the taller boy closer by his waist. Yunho automatically bent over a little so the dark-haired man could whisper into his ear again. – ‘Jeong Yunho, do you want to be my lover? Don’t answer me right now. If your answer is a yes, then come to the entrance. If no, then never appear in front of me again. I’m giving you 33 minutes, let’s see if it will bring me luck.’ – The black-haired guy finally pulled him into a kiss. It was rather slow and passionate, with lots of tongue. Seonghwa gave all of his feelings into the kiss and then left the balcony and the whole event too.

He usually hated smoking, during his 23 years he did it like three times, only when he was in a nerve-wracking situation. This was something like this too. He’s been waiting for his soulmate since he was twelve years old, and if Yunho isn’t the one then he gives up. He looks at his watch with disappointment in his eyes, because already 32 minutes have passed. He won’t come.


	3. Chapter 3

He won’t come. Seonghwa signed to his chauffer to get ready to take him home when someone grabbed his shoulder.

‘You’re late.’ – Seonghwa looked at his watch which clearly showed him that 33 minutes and 15 seconds have passed.

‘I’m not. If you want to play with fire, then go big or go home.’ – both of them looked at the smaller’s watch which now showed 33 minutes and 32 seconds. On the 33rd second Yunho fell into Seonghwa’s arm, who pulled him into a quite heated kiss. – ‘My answer is yes.’

‘Then from now on don’t even dare to think about running away.’ – the two boys get into the car. Just like before, they reached Seonghwa’s house in twenty minutes. As they get out of the car Yunho became a shocked mess seeing where they were.

‘I thought we were going to a motel.’ – he was blushing from the thought of going to a place like that with Seonghwa. It was crazy. He barely knew him. Seonghwa could be a serial killer, or part of a mafia who’s about to kill him but he still followed him and agreed to be his lover. Yunho didn’t know what’s gotten into him, but somewhere, deep in his heart he knew he could trust the man in front of him.

‘Why would I take my most precious piece of art to a place like that? I have two options where my babies are. Either in a studio or in my house. Guess which one is this.’

‘Uhm, the studio?’ – this earned a playful slap on his butt.

‘Wrong. This is my house. I only bring here the most beautiful ones. No one has ever been here. If you step into my house, you will find yourself in a position with responsibility. But since you brought it up, let me ask you this question lastly: do you want to go to a motel or to my house?’

‘I want go to your bedroom.’ – Seonghwa didn’t expect this answer from the boy. He was still shy, but got brave enough to flirt with him. The dark-haired man now was looking at him with mixed feelings in his eyes: love, lost, and curiosity. Anyone could tell what was about to happen.

‘Let’s have a drink before that. What do you think?’ – Seonghwa asked as they entered his little palace. The inside of his house was really like an exhibition, several paintings were hanging on the wall, here and there you could find vases and statues. It was now not only Seonghwa’s playground but Yunho’s too. In the middle of the boy’s living room there was an enormous black leather couch, the type Yunho always wanted to try out. – ‘Do anything you want until I come back.’ – Yunho couldn’t help himself, but jump onto the couch the moment Seonghwa’s gone to the kitchen. He sat on the comfortable furniture, then lay down on it. It was his dream to get a house full of artistic stuff and a black leather couch just like this. A part of him was sad that someone else was already living his dream, but a part of him was happy because maybe this is going to be his life too. And this was the point when the blonde boy almost went down on depression’s roller coaster, but he felt a hand being placed on his stomach then his lover kissing him. – ‘Do you like it, my rose?’

‘I’m in love with it.’ – he said happily.

‘Great. But don’t love the couch more than me, because I might throw it out if I get jealous.’ – Seonghwa was already drinking his expensive French wine.

‘Mr. Park, I- ‘

‘Yunho, stop, we’re dating. Call me Seonghwa, and talk to me comfortably.’

‘Okay, Hyung.’

‘How do you know I’m older?’

‘I don’t know, a feeling? How old are you?’

’23. You?’

’22.’

‘Then you really are a baby.’ – Seonghwa patted Yunho’s face.

‘And you really are an old man.’

‘When I was your age, we used to respect the elders.’ – both of them were laughing at this comment. Then they was just staring into each other’s eyes, which was followed by moving their eyes between the other’s lips and whole face. Soon they were kissing. It wasn’t a rushed one, but slow, full of passionate feelings where love definitely dominated. Both of them wanted to touch and feel the other in the special way but they wanted to go slowly. They knew it’s going to happen that day, but they still had the whole night. So, without any words they decided on taking things relatively slowly.

‘Hyung, I’m afraid.’ – Yunho said quietly.

‘Of what, sweetheart?’ – although Yunho was confused with his feelings at the moment, the nicknames Seonghwa was calling him made his heart flutter and he could feel those butterflies in his stomach.

‘Of my feelings. If I feel like I’m in love with you because of your money, or because of who you are. As I am here, basically in my dream house, drinking this wine, living a life totally different from mine, I got confused. You know. If I like your soul or your wealth.’ – Yunho truly wanted to look into Seonghwa’s eyes, he even tried it, but he couldn’t bear it.

‘Look at me, Yunho.’ – the older boy held his chin lightly and raised his head. – ‘Every time I got myself a boyfriend or a girlfriend I did it because I liked their face, their appearance. I judge people by their looks. Our start is not different. I fell for your face, then to that little piece of soul what you’ve already showed me. And I am more than ready to get to know every small detail of your body, thoughts, soul and heart. It didn’t happen with others, but I am sure it will with you. You know why? Because you didn’t try to hide yourself. Even right now. All my previous “relationships” would drown themselves in these kinds of thoughts, but you told me. Which means you care about me, you and most importantly us. You don’t try to impress me with someone you’re obviously not, but you’re being yourself. And I already love that and feel confident when it comes to our possible future.’

‘I understand everything you say. That you’re confident in us, but I’m not confident in me. I don’t want to hurt you by loving the stuff you have and not loving you.’

‘Even if that’s the case right now, all I have to do is to make you fall in love with me and not with my couch.’

‘Will you be able to do that?’

‘I moved to a shitty apartment at the age of 18, got half of my wealth and moved again here by the time I was 21, made my parents beg for me, half of today’s event’s visitors hate me because what I have. So yeah, I think I can make you fall in love with me.’

‘Then make me.’

‘Then got on my lap and let’s talk about the do’s and don’ts.’ – after a few glasses of wine the two boys were already involved in a pretty heated make out session but still managed to talk between their kisses. They talked about nothing and everything all at once. They felt as if they don’t tell every single detail about their lives, there won’t be other chance for it. They were jumping between past and future, childhood and university, job plans and people they don’t like. – ‘We should move onto our main point, shouldn’t we?’

‘What do you mean?’ – Yunho asked, while he felt his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

‘Don’t be so naïve, my dear. How do you like it? What are your limits, your kinks, your turn ons and offs?’

‘I-I don’t exactly know…’ – Yunho barely could look into Seonghwa’s eyes.

‘By any chance, are you a virgin, Yunho?’

‘I am definitely not a virgin’ – Yunho stated confidently then stopped for a minute to think through his statement again. – ‘With girls. I know nothing about boys.’

‘Hm, I see. So, you know nothing about boys?’ – Seonghwa asked as he patted on the taller’s thigh.

‘Yeah.’

‘Then it means you’re not aware of what you like.’ – the dark-haired boy was now rubbing against Yunho’s soft spot, which was obviously right on his zipper. – ‘Boys and girls are the same. The only difference between them is what they have between their legs. Besides that, nothing. It’s not your gender what makes you different but your personality. Among those people I’ve met with, regardless their gender they loved kisses starting from behind their ears down to their neck. Then staying at one particular point, acting like a clumsy vampire and suck on that precious skin.’ – Seonghwa did exactly like what was in his stories. Long kisses were given to Yunho which almost made him go crazy. – ‘While doing this, do you know what happens? My hands accidentally run up their stomach and play with their nipples. Straight men think only women love the act with their breast, but without any exception I was successful to prove them wrong. What do you think Yunho? Does it bother you when my fingers gently stroke your breast, then pinch your nipple?’ – all these actions made Yunho loose his mind. No one has ever played with him like this, but oh dear Lord, he loved every moment of it.

‘Can you, ah shit, Seonghwa, can you…’ – the blonde boy was blushing a lot, he was as red as his beloved roses. He was used to people telling him what to do with them, but not the other way around. He felt shy and embarrassed because he was enjoying it way more than any of his previous relationships.

‘Can I do what? Use your words, sweetheart, precisely otherwise I won’t know what to do.’

‘Can you suck on my nipples, master?’ – with his big hands the blonde guy was covering his face. He couldn’t believe he was the one who said those words. It’s not that he was forced or he didn’t experience anything familiar like this but still. It was different.

‘Don’t forget one thing Jeong Yunho: you. Are. Fucking. Perfect. For. Me.’ – as Seonghwa emphasized his words, he took off the other’s shirt and went immediately for his breast. At first the dark-haired male was massaging it, then softly brushed his fingers against the most sensitive part. After a little, Seonghwa was tasting the taller’s nipples. Generally, there wasn’t any special about them, but to Seonghwa it was one of the tastiest parts of a body he ever had in his mouth. – ‘Tell me Yunho. How good do you taste down there if you’re like this up here?’

‘I don’t know, I never gave myself a blowjob. But master, _pretty please_ , give it to me.’ – the shy boy, despite his red face, was already rocking his hip past the elder’s and he was oh so ready to take everything he was about to give him.

‘I’m not convinced enough. Should I take your cock into my mouth or not? What should I do, baby boy?’ – Seonghwa teasingly run his index finger up and down his partner’s crotch.

‘Master, please, I beg you. I am about to burst and come undone. And I don’t want that. I want to feel my master’s mouth. I am sure it is really hot inside your mouth and–‘ he was unable to finish his sentence because the dark-haired boy was already deep throating him. Yunho threw his head back as he was rolling his eyes and moaning pretty loudly. He never knew that a man could do this kind of a magic to another man. He never was afraid of having sex with someone the same gender as him, it’s just so far no one has ever approached him like Seonghwa did. As he was petting the older’s hair he realized that he really hit the jackpot. And it wasn’t because of the boy’s wealth, not even a little bit. It was because the man beneath him had beautiful visuals and a much more wonderful soul what he wanted to explore more and more. Yunho wanted to express all his love at once so he started thrusting his hips uncontrollably, just like how his feelings were towards Seonghwa. – ‘I love you, Master. I think… yeah I will be able to love you with all my heart and body.’

‘I’m extremely glad to hear that baby, but slow down a little bit.’ – Seonghwa was giggling at Yunho’s sudden movement, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. As the dark-haired boy was slowly licking the other’s member up and down, his hand reached for the other’s ass. – ‘Is it okay, love? Or do you want it the other way? Because I don’t mind any form of being with you.’

‘Fuck me. Please, Master, fuck me as hard as you can. Send me to a place where I can only think about you, and only you.’ – Seonghwa was utterly shocked by how submissive Yunho became. And probably this was the reason something clicked in Seonghwa and his eyes turned to as dark as a wild animal’s looking at its prey. The older boy was eager to change their position while freeing him from his pants.

‘As you please, dear. But before that, suck on them fingers.’ – the black-haired boy quickly put his fingers inside the blonde boy’s mouth, who was willingly sucking on it, as if his life was depending on it. After a minute or so, Seonghwa moved his fingers down to Yunho’s entrance where he slowly inserted his fingers. The boy’s fingers weren’t the longest nor the shortest, it was the perfect length for Yunho to get used to this new and unknown feeling. He could feel Seonghwa’s every digit just like how the other boy could feel Yunho’s walls and sensitive spots. Both of them were moaning of the sensation. When the taller guy arched his back a little, Seonghwa had a feeling that he was ready for a second finger. Soon, he was scissoring inside him, making the other to shiver. This was what Seonghwa had been looking for. Someone who is eager to answer all of his unasked questions, someone who can freely and unashamedly express their feelings. Just like how Yunho did when the older found the softest spot in his entire body. – ‘Can I go further, dear?’

‘Of course.’

‘Can I make you feel dirty?’

‘As dirty as you can.’

‘Can I pamper you with kisses which are followed by small spots?’

‘Cover all my body.’

‘And lastly, Yunho, can I become your everything?’

‘You already are.’ – Yunho put his arms around Seonghwa’s neck while pulling him down for a kiss. The latter positioned himself in front of the other’s entrance. He was circling around the sensitive muscle but for a split of a second, he was brushing against the blonde’s dick. The feeling of skin against skin, head against head, mouth against mouth made both of them barely loose all their sanity. This little play was followed by Yunho’s loud and painful moan, which was caused by Seonghwa slowly pushing himself into the boy. The taller guy has never cried out of pain before, but this time it happened. This feeling was strange, out of this world. It was a kind of pain he never imagined, it was breaking and tearing apart all his insides, his walls. He wanted to shout to stop the older boy, but his heart was telling otherwise. He wanted to be connected to Seonghwa not only by their hearts but by their bodies too.

‘Yunho, you’re so perfectly tight. I am sure someone made you especially for me. My dick feels like home inside you. Every little inch of you is welcoming me.’ – Seonghwa was pushing in slowly, carefully to not hurt his lover, but to pleasure him. He was aware of how hurting this whole penetration could be, especially if you weren’t prepared for it in heart, but he wanted to chase away all this pain and make Yunho feel only pleasure. He was now wiping the tears off of Yunho’s cheeks and eyes, while pampering small kisses all over his face. – ‘I’m so sorry love, for hurting you. If you feel it is unbearable, tell me and I will stop.’

‘Pleas don’t. Let’s go all the way.’

‘Understood.’ – with this simple word, Seonghwa pushed all his length into the boy, who was whining from the pain more than ever. – ‘I’m sorry, baby. But you’re taking it so well. You make me feel amazing. Hang on a little bit longer, it will feel great. You’re great. We’re great together. I love you. I know nothing but still everything about you. I want to keep you besides me like this for the rest of my life. Is it better now?’ – Yunho kissed Seonghwa as an answer, so the older boy was now moving inside of him. The black-haired man was whispering small praises into the taller’s ear while petting his hair. The blonde was scratching his partner’s back to ease his pain a little. Like this, Seonghwa soon pushed Yunho over an edge. By this push Yunho’s moans were filled with desire and amazement, and not with pain. He was calling Seonghwa’s name at least a hundred time, while the other was changing his pace from extremely wild to painfully slow.

‘Master, I’m about to… I’m so close. Please, continue like this.’ – instead of answering Seonghwa picked up a strong and fast pace, which made Yunho arch his back, scream his name and cum with all his might. His sperm was all over his own stomach. Soon after him, Seonghwa pulled himself out of the boy, stroked their penises together then he came to the same place as Yunho, so now their sperms were mixed. – ‘Thank you Seonghwa. Thank you for everything.’

‘You’re welcome. Let’s go to bed.’ – after they washed up and found themselves something to wear for the night (all of Seonghwa’s clothes were small for Yunho) they were laying down Seonghwa’s king sized bed. – ‘Now I need to get used to sharing my bed. I’m sorry in advance for kicking you sometimes out of the bed.’

‘No problem, I will kick you back.’

‘You want to go on a date one day?’

‘As soon as possible.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a little bit messy, but I promise the next chapter is better in some aspects.


	4. Chapter 4

Yunho was excited more than ever. He has been to a nice number of dates, but he never felt like this. He was nervous to be good enough for the love of his life, but still managed to have his head in the clouds. Ever since they started this relationship, they’ve been in touch every day. Sometimes they had 2 am messages and video chats, while some day they would only text a mere “Good morning, how are you, have a nice day, this happened to me today, etc.”. At first it was a little bit strange for Yunho, but he soon realized this was Seonghwa. He was warm, welcoming and loving every time they talked, but he had his own stuff. Just like Yunho. Sometimes they would drown each other with love, sometimes they would suffocate each other and sometimes they would let the other have his own me-time. One would say this is not the normal example of a healthy relationship, one would say they’re crazy and one would say they should just break up if they can’t agree on a normal form. But what does normal mean? Every one has a different view on normal. For Yunho it was normal that people would look up to him because of his height, just like how it was normal to Seonghwa to hike in the mountains if he wanted to give some air to his brain. But these might not be normal to someone else, but to them yes. This applied to their relationship too. It was normal for them to give each other space, to sometimes love each other as if they were to face a similar end like Romeo and Juliette or to annoy each other. But this nice circle, the mutual understanding of each other gave them the right to feel full, free but still loved. And most importantly, both of them woke up everyday to the thought of them belonging to someone. To Yunho there was nothing better than this. He finally stabilized his family’s financial status, they had nothing to worry about. They could afford almost everything they wanted to buy. They were grateful towards their son, while their son was grateful towards Seonghwa. Who already was in love with not only Yunho but his family too. All the stories the blonde told Seonghwa made him realize that a family not only consisted of cold conversations and greedy actions. The dark-haired man was truly waiting for the day when he could meet his lover’s family.

But as for today, Yunho had no clue what was about to happen to him. He and Seonghwa went on several dates before, to restaurants, museums, movies or sightseeing all over their country. Before Seonghwa would always tell him where they were heading so he could choose the right outfit for the occasion. Today was different. Seonghwa was mysterious what made Yunho wonder what was the other thinking. Sometimes it was easy to know what was in the older’s mind but sometimes he would be like a difficult and unknown theory about the universe. Eventually, the blonde boy decided to go with a simpler look. His outfit consisted of a blue ripped jean, an oversized white hoodie and a brown jacket with a white and black striped Adidas. After taking his bag on his shoulder he left to their meeting point which was in front of Seoul Station. While waiting he was playing whit his phone. Recently he downloaded a whole new bunch of games. There were some easier ones like matching three similar items to each other, there were some driving games while there were also some typical boy games: killing zombies, shooting enemies or building castles and then, again, shooting some other people.

‘I swear one day I’m going to throw out your phone if you shoot all your brain away because of this game.’ – Yunho could feel his heart skip a beat when he heard the familiar voice of his partner, then this same person taking his phone out of his hands. He was ready to smile kindly at the other boy and reply with some sarcasm but he was quickly stopped from doing so. Instead of a smile, his jaw dropped until the ground. He was expecting the usual black-haired Seonghwa, but instead of that he got a light brown-haired Seonghwa with an undercut. His fully white outfit included a white shirt, white casual trousers and a long, also white, trench coat. He really looked like and angel who came to the earth to collect all the men and women who sinned and send them straight away to Hell. Because this was Seonghwa: an angel who sinned but also punished those who sinned.

‘Oh my God.’ – was the only thing what came out of Yunho’s mouth.

‘I prefer to be called Seonghwa, but do as you please. Are you ready to go?’

‘No way I’m going like this. I look like a high schooler while you look like the oldest child of the CEO of Korea’s biggest company.’

‘I don’t only look like that. I’m the oldest child of the CEO of Korea’s biggest company.’

‘It’s just one of the biggest. But still, I don’t think my clothes fit today’s date.’

‘No, they’re perfect. I love it. You look like a big teddy bear who I want to cuddle all day.’ – Yunho was now smiling shyly while he put his hand in front of his mouth to hide the proud smile he had caused by Seonghwa’s compliment. – ‘Although, it makes me wonder. It’s an oversized hoodie. For you. How do they make oversized stuff for you? And how would I look in it? Probably you could barely see my feet. Interesting.’

‘Okay, so… uhm… where are we going?’

‘It’s a surprise. But here’s your ticket, we’re getting on the subway.’

‘Great, I love the subway.’ – as they got on the subway, then all along the way, they were talking about what happened to Yunho recently. How his younger brother was stuck with some task at his high school or how his mother proudly showed his son her newly grown strawberry plants. – ‘I never really knew my mother was into planting. It seems like one of her newest addiction. She tries to be as organic as she can be.’

‘It’s a nice thing to do. You know, at least that little plant gives our planet a little bit more oxygen so we can live longer next to each other.’

‘Jesus Seonghwa, what happened to you? Today you’re really cheesy.’

‘I’m just trying to match today’s place. Also, a fortune-teller told me to be nicer to people if I don’t want to lose everything. And I obviously don’t want that.’

‘You believe in fortune-telling?’

‘And in horoscopes. We should trust stars, I mean they’re way older than us, they must know something. Also, it is also a way to entertain yourself. You know, by monitoring how different old ladies read some nicely-drawn cards or planets. And at least, I can spend some quality time with my mother without my father being an asshole.’

‘Will you bring me to this session one day?’

‘There’s no way. Mrs. Oh told me it brings bad luck for lovers to attend fortune-telling together. She’s the only trustworthy woman in my life, I’m not taking any risks. Oh yeah, and we’re getting off.’ – before they get off Yunho saw the sign of “Hyewha Station’.

‘Are we going to Iwha Mural Village?’ – the blonde boy asked excitedly.

‘Why do you need to ruin every surprise?’ – Seonghwa rolled his eyes as he found the right way to go to. They then soon arrived to the magical place for not only tourists but also to artists. Their first stop was obviously the most famous painting, the white wings. Before taking their own pictures, they were watching other people and their surroundings. Both of them were amazed by the place, since it was their first time here. Yunho truly wished that one day he would also be asked to participate in a similar movement like this. He wanted to help his country to improve, but also wanted to leave a mark of himself. After the wings, they passed numerous cute and interesting murals like white bunnies, a tale-like sunflower field, gold fish, balloons and they also took lots of stairs when they arrived in front of a painting with two husky dogs. One of them was biting the other’s nose. – ‘Yunho, you want to bite or want to receive?’

‘Excuse me?’

‘It’s us. I mean, mostly you because you’re the puppy between us, but still.’

‘Then… Can I bite your nose?’

‘Sure, baby.’ – they stood in front if it, so the painting would also could be seen in their photo. Seonghwa looked at Yunho with sparkling eyes, while the latter was giggling at their situation. – ‘Hurry up, or else I’m going to bite off something else than your nose.’

‘Okay.’ – this time it was the blonde boy, who pulled the other closer by his waist, leaned down and while pressing the button on his phone he kissed Seonghwa’s nose. The brown-haired boy was surprised by this act, but he quickly glanced over their surroundings and pulled his lover into a short kiss. – ‘Sorry, I forgot to bite you.’

‘It’s okay. It doesn’t fit you anyways.’

For the rest of the day they were walking, talking and eating at several street food restaurants. They say tteokbokki tastes the best when it’s shared with your loved ones, and both of the guys could confirm that it was true. As the night was about to fall down, they took the subway again and went until the Myeongdong Station. A few minutes passed by as they were walking towards a big shopping mall. This time Yunho had no clue where they were headed to, but Seonghwa was leading him confidently. After they arrived to the Sky Rose Garden, the blonde boy was sure that his boyfriend’s going to be the end of him one day. The rooftop restaurant was filled with a bunch of LED roses.

‘So, my 2-metered little rose, are you fine with having a dinner here?’

‘Of course.’ – Yunho was still shocked by how perfect this place was, and how well Seonghwa knew him. A lady led them to their table, where Seonghwa ordered them some fine wine and told the waitress that they would order their food a little later. – ‘How come I deserve you?’

‘I should ask the same question. But maybe we can agree on the fact, that our relationship was written in the stars by roses. The stars had to suffer because of the roses’ spikes, but the outcome is more than beautiful.’

‘I can’t decide whether you’re being romantic, artistic, wise or cheesy.’

‘Me neither. But at least I’m handsome.’

‘Indeed.’ – Yunho cupped Seonghwa’s face with his big hands, then they were just calmly staring into each other’s eyes as if they were the only people in this big and mysterious universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I also don't know what this whole mess is, but I hope you all liked it a little bit. Be patient because more is about to come.  
> oh, and for your attention, here's my announcement: Park Seonghwa is The Dom of Ateez, I dare you to change my mind. Thank you♥


End file.
